


Experimentation

by Aldiisworld



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Yuuri's too inocent, anal penetration, or maybe not...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldiisworld/pseuds/Aldiisworld
Summary: Phichit comes back to his and Yuuri's apartment just to find out Yuuri's friday activities.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I have a typo!!  
> I had this idea since a long time and I wanted to get it out.   
> I always wanted a fic about these two

Phichit loved friday nights on campus.   

 

Classes finished earlier than the rest of the days, so he would go to a cafe with friends, then make some dinner arrangements at some pizza place and he would spend the night in some house party or in a nightclub. He would drink and laugh with people and, if he was in the mood, he would hook up with some stranger that he met dancing.

 

However, today was not the best friday night of his life.

 

Classes ended after a really,  _ really _ tiring exam, Phichit and his friends went to the usual campus cafe. Everything was like always until dinner time came to an end and everybody started saying their goodbyes without a word about going out that night. Apparently they all were tired and only wanted to rest for the day, breaking the friday tradicion -as Phichit liked calling it- and leaving him in the door of the restaurant without a single plan in mind.

 

Phichit tried calling other friends, maybe someone outside the usual group would want to go with him. But everybody turned him down for a reason or another. He considered asking Yuuri, but he was sure of the answer. Hell, he even thought about going there alone and disappearing with some cute boy until the next morning. But he couldn’t do that, he didn’t like to go out alone, even if he was going to find someone else to pass the time with. He liked being surrounded by friends and have stupid stories to tell about the drunk ones.

 

So he went straight to his and Yuuri’s apartment. He opened the door and left his jacket  in the coat rack near the entry. There was no sight of Yuuri in the living room nor in the kitchen. Phichit supposed he has already eaten and was bored in his bedroom while waiting for sleep time to come.

 

Yuuri’s friday nights must be really boring. He never goes out, always stays and is fast asleep by the time Phichit comes back. He probably passes the time studying or playing piano, or maybe he just lies on his bed until sleep takes over.

 

Suddenly, an idea popped up on his mind. He didn’t have to go out, he could have some friendship time with Yuuri! Watch movies, talk, eat some snacks and fall asleep without having to think about leaving early in the morning for practice. Basically, do what they would normally do on saturday. 

 

With that in mind, Phichit went to Yuuri’s door and opened it with a hard sound from when it collided with the wall next to it, happy grin on his face and already opening instagram to post his plans for the night.

 

“Yuuri! I’m ba-” he was mid sentence when the sight in front of him forced him to stop. Well, he should have guessed this would happen. He passed only three months with Yuuri so he couldn’t know him that well yet, even if they became best friends that fast. But, thinking about it, this was a normal thing to happen. Yuuri was weird, but he was human -even if he never showed interest in this kind of things. 

 

But it really took him by surprise when he entered the room to see a very flushed Yuuri lying on his bed, covers aside, glasses off of his face, t-shirt half way up his chest, pants not even near where they should be and underwear nowhere to be found, one hand on his sweaty hair and the other grabbing the shaft that lied hard between a pair of wide opened legs, toes curling on the mattress.

 

He stilled the moment he saw Phichit entering the room, eyes wide with shock and full of embarrassment, mouth open in alarm at the current situation.

 

“Wow Yuuri, somehow I never expected to see you like this” and that was all it took Yuuri to start panicking, and he clearly didn’t know what to do. Hi grabbed the blanket next to his feet to cover his middle section and stared at Phichit like he had committed murder.

 

“This is not what it see- I mean, It is but...I- I’m so sorry! I didn’t meant to show you something like this, this must be disgusting and… and you should have knocked the door GOD!” He was rambling pretty fast and Phichit couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from the pit of his stomach. The japanese boy watched him with confusion, without leaving the horror left his features. 

 

“It’s ok, it’s ok” Phichit was trying to brush the tears at the corner of his eyes while his body trembled with the giggles that wanted to come out. Seeing Yuuri’s conflicted expression, the pity took him and he calmed down a little. “You just surprised me, there’s nothing wrong with these and you thought you were alone, I should have knocked”.

 

Yuuri pouted and looked away in the most cute expression, but he relaxed a little bit, the embarrassment surpassing the panic. “Yes, you should have” and with that his face took a totally different emotion as shame overtook him. “I must look pathetic, right?”.

 

“Oh Yuuri! Don’t be ashamed about it, you are human. We all have our needs” He made his way to the bed and sat next to him. Yuuri stiffened for a moment just to relax in the next, sighing a long and suffered breath while the blush in his face started to dissipate a little.

 

He was curling in himself when Phichit put his phone next to Yuuri’s glasses on the nightstand next to him. When he looked back at his friend he apologised with a warm ‘sorry’ and was given a nod in response, small but delivering the message all the same.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Seeing this new side of Yuuri was weird and amusing. Something weird came free from his insides, so when his brain tried to filter his thoughts his mouth won and started the questioning. He knew he talked too much in bad situations, but it was not like this was something grave and -even though Yuuri would be really embarrassed- he couldn’t help it but to want to know more.

 

“S-sure” was all the permission that he needed from his shy friend to start the friends night talk. 

 

“What are your preferences?” Phichit wore a curious grin on his face and Yuuri just looked confused. “I mean sexualy. In my case I like guys only, what about you?”

Yuuri’s blush returned, but he was not stiffening. That was an improvement. “I… like boys and girls”. It took all of Yuuri to answer that while looking Phichit in the eyes, and he was grateful of that. Yuuri was trying to open up with something private, that meant another friendship level.  _ Yay! _

 

“Next question! What about your perfect type? What do you want in a partner?” 

 

“Umm, I don’t know?” Yuuri hesitated for a moment and then spoke again. “I guess I would like for them to be kind and patient. And you?”

 

Phichit eyes lit up at the opportunity to talk about this. “They have to be kind, sweet, cute -especially cute-, smart, they have to like selfies and ice skating. And of course they have to be devoted to me” he said with a confident smile.

 

Yuuri laughed at him, all the tension that still lingered on his shoulders disappeared. “Isn’t that too much to ask? What are you, a god?”

 

Phichit hummed while holding his chin to the ceiling. “Not a god but, yeah, something like that. You should be careful” They both laughed, keeping the conversation and sharing likes and dislikes, the better looking people of their classes and things like that. 

 

“Alright, alright. Next question! What about roles? Do you prefer bottom or top?” 

 

“Umm, top I guess?”

 

“You guess? Yuuri! come on don’t be shy now!” Yuuri hesitated for a moment and Phichit kept the conversation “I prefer bottoming, but sometimes it’s nice to be the one in top. See? No shame”

 

“You never have shame” Yuuri laughed and Phichit  feigned hurt by putting a hand on his chest dramatically. “I... really don’t know. I-” he stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and looked Phichit on the eyes. “I’ve never did…  _ that _ with anyone”.

 

“Really? I mean, that’s totally fine but… never?” Yuuri nodded and shifted his gaze to the side. “Then, ok. Next question! What about when you masturbate? Do you stimulate your self inside?” Yuuri’s eyes opened wide with a blush that passed his shoulders.

 

“P-Phichit-kun!”

 

“What?” Was that too much? They were talking about that kind of things, it couldn’t be that bad to keep going deeper.

 

“You have no shame” the japanese man hide his face on his hands.

 

“I use toys sometimes because my fingers are too short” That was Phichit’s try to let Yuuri relax and open up to him. At first it seemed like it didn’t work, but slowly Yuuri’s head lifted from his hands and started to talk. He seemed ashamed but at least he was getting there.

 

“I always do it with my h-hands. I tried to put my finger in there one time but… it hurt a lot so, I never tried again” He looked at Phichit again and he was just too cute with his red cheeks moving at the time of his mouth. “I’ve never used toys” he concluded.

 

“Hmmm. Maybe you didn’t prepare the right way” Yuuri looked confused and Phichit made a face like he just had the biggest epiphany of all time. “Oh! You didn’t prepare! How? You have to prepare yourself because if you don’t it will obviously hurt. Porn teaches you everything!”

 

“I don’t see that kind of things ok? I only saw a few of that kind of videos and neither of them showed any kind of preparation” 

 

“Then… don’t freak out ok? but, what if I teach you? Show you how to do it?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide his question, but those weren’t eyes of disapproval. He was shocked, yes, but Phichit seemed to catch Yuuri’s interese. Yuuri was debating with himself when something crossed his face and Phichit never saw that look -things were about to get real.

 

“Ok, I want you to show me.” He said with a determined look before adding hesitantly “only if you don’t mind”.

 

That was all that Phichit needed to convince himself that this was the right direction of things, so he ran to his room and grabbed some thing before returning to Yuuri’s room. He was just as he left him, sitting on the edge of his bed with a blanket wrapped around him.

 

“I bringed lube and some toys, just in case you want to-”.

 

“THAT’S NOT NECESSARY!”. 

 

“Alright, nothing about toys, I get it.” He said with a roll of his eyes. If this worked -and Phichi got a good feeling that it would- Yuuri himself would go running to buy himself a toy. Except things got crazier so they didn’t need any toys… _ that was a strange train of though. _

 

“Well, let’s start! Why don’t you lay on your stomach so you don’t have to hide your face with your hands?” He said in a playful tone that had Yuuri blushing hard, although he turned around and lied there all the same.

 

Phichit removed the blanket from his butt, giving Yuuri a shiver, while viewing The Butt. God, they both were ice skaters but Yuuri got no competition when talking about the tuned and soft muscle.

 

“Umm… Phichit? You still there?”. Yuuri’s voice brought him back from wonderland, but only after a few shakes of his head. 

 

“Sorry, very distracting” A gasp and then his name screamed in reprimand, just what Phichit was waiting. With a victory grin he started the work.

 

He poured some lube onto his fingers and warmed it. With his clean hand he grabbed Yuuri’s  _ oh so glorious  _ ass and spreaded his cheeks. After a deep breath a lubed up finger circled Yuuri’s entrance, a soft, experimental touch. Yuuri squirmed at the sensation, and even though he had his face against the mattress he hid it behind his hands, his ears and the back of his neck gone red. It was inevitable to hold a chuckle at the cute view of his flustered best friend.

 

"How does this feel?" Phichit tried with calm as to not scare him.

 

"Umm, I-"

 

"Don't be shy, tell me!" He interrupted just to make him angry and stop hiding. It worked because yuuri lifted his face to look at him so he was looking Phichit in the eye with a frown.

 

"I was doing so BUT YOU STOPPED ME! I don't know, it... It feels weird"

 

"Is it a bad weird or a good weird?" Phichit's movements didn't stop, trying to get the Japanese man used to the feeling.

 

"It's not good or bad, just strange" he finished and Phichit used that as confirmation to keep going.

 

"Ok I'll put in one finger. If there's something wrong you have to tell me. Got it?" He didn't want to hurt Yuuri, communication is the most important thing in this kind of situation.

 

"Got it. I'm ready"

 

He applied more lube and his finger passed the ring of muscle until his first knuckle was inside. A deep breath could be heard from Yuuri's direction as his body tensed at the intrusion, the Thai man soothing yuuri with circular motions on his lower back.

 

When he relaxed enough his finger started pushing inside until it was fully inside. After a soft sigh from Yuuri Phichit started moving in and out, earning a weird sound from the lying man that wasn't from pleasure but was close to it. 

 

Yuuri lifted his ass a little and his legs spread wider as Phichit's finger moved around, but it seemed an unconscious reaction given the way Yuuri's hands found their way back to his face as to stop himself.

 

"What about now? How do you feel?"

 

"it's not that bad. You..."he hesitated a moment, "keep going" .

 

Phichit grinned at the comment and did as he was told, fastening his movements once yuuri was relaxed enough and adding another finger to the cave. By the time phichit had three fingers inside, yuuri started letting his voice free, just in time for phichit to find his prostate. Yuuri's moans were louder than most of the sounds yuuri ever made when in normal situations, and the extra stimulation made him gasp and lift his ass off the mattress, revealing his hard cock while punching onto phichit fingers around the bulge nerves. 

 

"That felt good, didn't it?" Phichit couldn't help it, he was hard already and he didn't even touch himself. Yuuri nodded and Phichit continued. "It would feel waaay better if you touched your cock. Want to try it?"

 

Yuuri nodded again and Phichit flipped him on the bed. Now his back was to the blanket and his legs were opening wider, his cock heavy on his stomach and a face full of desire. It was the most arousing view on the entire world, he couldn't control the groan that came from deep his throat.

 

"God, yuuri. How did you manage to get away from being fucked all this time? You could seduce Victor Nikiforov without effort if you wanted" apparently it was possible to blush even more as Yuuri denied Phichit’s statement.

 

Phichit poured more lube on his fingers and returned them to Yuuri’s entrance, his other hand grabbing his shaft, and the brunette exhaled a cry of pleasure while his back arched off the bed.

 

Phichit was in trouble. He almost came from the view alone, his precome wetting his boxers, and he couldn't help the hungry gaze that he threw towards the glorious body lying on the mattress. 

 

His right knee found its way between Yuuri's legs at the same time his left one positioned itself at the outside of Yuuri's right thigh. He then lowered his body until his nose was almost touching the bare chest.

 

“Phich-” he was cut half sentence when Phichit enveloped his nipple, a long moan reverberating from his chest and the Thai boy could feel the vibrations of his ribcage.  He sucked and nipped the round skin, eliciting all kind of sounds from the Japanese boy that went right to his crotch.

 

He never wanted so bad to insert himself inside a boy, usually being the other way around, and it was never this bad -or good?. The image was an aphrodisiac, and he didn't doubt that if someone saw Yuuri like this instead of the shy and guarded person that he presented himself to be, people would fall to his feet like leafs in autumn. God, every boy in the world would have their gay awakening with him. 

 

“Phich-it I’m…” and Yuuri came, every muscle of his body tensing and moving gloriously while the most erotic of sounds left his mouth -something between a gasp and a moan with a ‘ _ god’  _ in the middle. Then, he fell boneless to the mattress, his face of pure bliss, and Phichit couldn’t contain it anymore… he came  _ untouched _ .

 

The thai boy landed on the bed by the other’s side, closing his eyes and putting both hands above his eyelids. “Holy shit,Yuuri!” he said after some silent minutes, exhaling a long breath while listening to Yuuri’s own breath calming. Then he repeated, “holy. shit.”.

 

“That was… really good I’m- oh no! Did I wet you? I’m so sorry!” He sat up and started bowing to him apologetically and Phichit couldn’t help but laugh hard at him. Yuuri seemed so confused which made it worst, laughing his lounges off until his stomach hurt and he got tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

When he calmed down enough to breath like a normal human being, he proceeded to explain himself to the confused japanese boy. “No, no. You didn’t wet my, I came in my pants… how embarrassing to have to say it”. He laughed it off and even though that seemed to have calmed Yuuri down he received another ‘ _ I’m sorry’. _

 

He looked ashamed once again, and Phichit didn't want for him to feel that way, so he tried soothing him. He put his hand on his back, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers, and rubbed circles there. Then he stated in a calm but teasing tone “Hey, it's not your falt to be the hottest man alive”, punctuating the last part with a wink.

 

Once again, Yuuri blushed in embarrassment but he relaxed all the same, Phichit following suit.

 

The atmosphere returned to its usual lightness and they both showered themselves and went to sleep, Phichit reassuring to Yuuri that yes, they were still friends, and things didn’t change between them.

  
  


Weeks passed from the event and Phichit couldn’t stop thinking about having his friend once again on his arms, but Yuuri could never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ^♥^
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> If you like, come and read my Victuuri fic!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12829047/chapters/29290479


End file.
